


On A Grid Road In The Dark

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daddy Kink, F/M, Merle is Daddy;), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Truck Sex, Younger woman with Merle, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Heather runs out of gas and her ultimate older man crush comes to the rescue;)No plot, just trashy smut. #NOTSorry Merle Dixon SMUT!!!!





	

 

_ **On A Grid Road In The Dark** _

Heather didn't like driving in the dark but sometimes it was necessary when she got called into work for an evening shift.

She was still in her short denim cutoffs and white t-shirt from the bar where she was bartending and making tips that paid most of her bills.

Living out of town wasn't exactly convenient, but she loved her little small town home and couldn't imagine living in the city full time.

The music was blasting in her little car, and she rolled along the grid road chasing the ghost dust in her own headlights. Just off the road were abandoned farm houses and they gave her the creeps. She tried to focus on the music and not the eerie surroundings on that autumn night under a full harvest moon.

She was within 20 minutes of her home when she realized that her gas warning light was on and her heart sank. How long had it been on? Why hadn't she filled up before she left the city?

Within the next mile, her car slowed to a stop, and she whined in frustration.

"Shit!"

Nobody would be along at such a late hour, at least that's what she thought.

She lit a smoke and got out of the car to take a quick pee in the ditch when she noticed lights far off in the distance.

She needed a lift or a jerry can of gas, but she was alone on an isolated road and just prayed it was a friendly face.

When the vehicle came closer, she realized it was the town mechanic, and she squealed in delight. From what she knew, Merle Dixon was a decent guy, and she believed he'd be willing to help her. He was 50 or so, but she found him more than a little attractive which was a bonus if he was going to offer her assistance.

Heather was always one to find older men desirable, and none of her friends understood it. She was 30 but looked more like 24 and most of the men who caught her eye were heavily graying and out of her age group entirely.

Merle's truck slowed to a stop just ahead of hers, and she leaned against the hood of her car and took a slow drag as he got out to speak to her.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked, removing his hat from his head and eyeing her slowly up and down. He was wearing coveralls, and she lusted for him to be stripped out of them immediately. Something about an older man who got his hands dirty for a living made her horny as hell.

"I messed up and forgot to fill my tank," she shrugged.

Heather was embarrassed to admit to such an out of town rookie move. Everyone in town maintained good awareness of their gas levels, so they didn't wind up stranded.

"Silly girl," he said, shaking his head and walking around to check the bed of his truck. "And all I got is diesel."

"Damn it," she sighed.

"You wanna ride?" he asked casually.

"Please. It's scary out here at night all alone," she winced.

"Scaredy cat," he winked.

"Hey, it's creepy, and there's all these busted old farm houses and barns."

"Hop in then, little girl," he laughed.

Heather rolled her eyes and opened the back door of her car to grab her purse to take with her.

Thankfully her car was pulled well off the road so she could get someone to take her back for it in the daylight.

"Thank you so much, Merle."

"It's nothing...Heather, right?"

"That's me," she grinned, sliding in next to him.

It was now that she was closer to him that she realized how big his arms were, how good he smelled, and how much she wanted him. Heather hadn't had a man in a while, and there's no way she wasn't going to try and have this man, he was irresistible.

Apparently, he noticed the way she was staring and asked what she was looking at.

"You," she answered. "Is that OK?"

"Why you lookin' at me?"

She played a little bashful and shrugged her shoulders, trying to act coy.

"No reason."

"How old are you?" he asked and she licked her lips slowly and answered.

"30."

"Pfft! Bullshit!" he chuckled.

"I am too," she argued, pulling out her driver's license to prove it.

"Well, would ya look at that! I thought you were just a kid. You don't look more than....24 tops?" he answered, handing back her ID.

"Nope. I'm a real live grown up," she laughed.

"Interesting, but I'm still old enough to be your daddy," he grinned.

"That's OK," she smirked. "I kinda like the sound of that."

"Yeah?" he answered and then his eyes drifted down to her bare legs and she could feel her body reacting instantly. "You got a daddy kink goin' on?"

"Not really, but I do like older men. I can't guarantee the word daddy won't accidentally escape my lips from time to time, though," she said softly, attempting to seduce him with her voice.

He smirked at her and leaned his head on his arms that were laying across the steering wheel.

"Why do I feel like you're gonna be trouble?" he chuckled.

"Trouble isn't always a bad thing though, is it?"

She enjoyed the back and forth but she was ready to pounce and if her radar was working, so was he.

"Alright then, honey...if you're up for it then so am I."

Heather edged closer and grabbed his thigh with a possessive grip that startled him.

"I've noticed you around town, and I always wondered what it would be like to touch you," she purred.

"I thought you were younger than 30 so I was tryin' not to think of you," he laughed.

"What do you think now?" she grinned, sliding onto his lap and pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"Damn, honey!" he growled. "You gonna ride me right here on a grid road in the dark, little girl?"

"Yes, I am."

Heather unfastened her bra, and he dove in for her breasts like it was feeding time in the lion's den.

She held her hand against his cheek as he sucked her nipple into his mouth then teased his tongue all over her breasts.

"Oh fuuuuuck!" she groaned, grinding herself against the hardness in his lap.

"You're gonna get it, woman!" he hissed, gripping her waist and pulling her down harder to get a feel for how badly he needed her.

"I sure hope so...I want those rough hands all over my body, baby."

"Are you for real, honey?"

"You tell me," she whined, sliding her hand down between them to cup his dick through his coveralls.

"Fuck me," he moaned.

"If you say so," she giggled.

/

Heather squirmed off of his lap to get her shorts off, and he watched in disbelief as he caught sight of her sweet pink panties.

Merle wasn't the type to fuck a near stranger in his truck, but this was the kind of situation that fantasies were made of.

Her hands reached for the snaps of his coveralls, and she ripped them open aggressively.

He had only a white muscle shirt and boxers underneath. He was still sweaty from a long day working in the city, but she couldn't care less, and he knew it.

There was some fumbling and yanking of material as he kicked off his work boots and squirmed out of his coveralls.

The next thing he knew she was reaching into his boxers and stroking his dick like she did it for a living.

She leaned into his neck and licked his ear as she whispered that she wanted his cock deep inside her.

He began to wonder if it was a fever dream but then she slid her panties off, and he knew that pussy was real and he wanted it bad. She demanded that he strip for her and he happily obliged, he wanted skin to skin contact so bad he could taste it.

She bent over his lap then and started to suck him off as if it was her singular goal in life to please him. Merle had never had a blowjob so hot and eager before. The way she teased her tongue and her wet lips up and down his shaft and then hungrily took him deep into her throat was like heaven on earth. He slid his hand down her body to touch her as she sucked his cock and he found her slippery, warm and wet.

His fingers slipped and slided around her lips, and she whined with her mouth full of his cock, sending him closer to the edge from the vibrations.

"You got a sweet pussy there, honey...am I gonna get a taste?" he asked as he reached the end of his tolerance for her mouth on his dick.

"You better," she winked, laying back on the bench seat and spreading her legs seductively.

Merle turned on the interior light to take in the sweetness between her thighs and seal the moment in his mind.

"Oh, Christ!" he groaned. "You're so wet for me, honey."

"That's right, baby...smooth...warm and dripping wet."

"Marry me," he groaned as he bent down to pray at her altar.

/

Heather liked it dirty and hard and this was the man she'd been thinking of for months.

He touched her wet heat with the tips of his fingers, spreading her lips before teasing his tongue up and down her core slowly like the setting sun.

Heather watched as his lips drifted across her open slit and then he sucked her clit gently into his mouth.

"Oh yes...oh hell yes," she panted trying to hold onto her orgasm just a little longer.

It was impossible, though, when he slid two of his fingers inside her and stroked her g-spot as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue.

The sight alone was enough to drive her clear out of her mind and her back arched off the bench seat as he buried his mouth in her soaked pussy. Heather came hard and loud, pulling his face into her body and grinding herself against his mouth.

Her core tightened around his fingers in a desperate rhythm as she imagined how good it was going to feel to ride his huge cock.

By the time she was recovered, he was sitting back on the seat, and she jumped on his lap faster than lightning.

/

Merle still couldn't wrap his mind around it, but there she was, this sweet young thing taking his dick and riding it for all she was worth.

She rolled her hips so fast and hard that he questioned if he'd ever been fucked so good.

She clung to him with her arms around his neck and slammed her pussy down in his lap over and over as she repeated his name in a string of dirty sentences.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard, trying not to cum too fast, but she wasn't making it easy.

Her breasts were bouncing in his face, and he felt her nipple brush his hungry lips a few times as he held her tight and pulled her down on his dick.

She paused for a moment to rest her thighs, and he held her waist in his firm grip and fucked up into her as she knelt over his lap.

"Oh fuuuuuck!" she cried out, and he was so damned close it hurt.

"That's right, honey. You like taking my dick nice and hard?"

"Yes....keep giving it to me!" she sighed weakly.

"Bend over the seat, darlin'."

She pulled her leg over his lap and got on her knees with her back to him, and he mounted her from behind with every intention of rocking her world.

Merle slid into her and fucked her hard, occasionally slapping her ass and making her moan for more.

He just knew somehow that she'd want a smack or two and he was absolutely right.

"Own my pussy, Daddy!" she sobbed reaching up to leave a steamy handprint on the passenger window.

Merle's hands gripped her waist, and he drove into her over and over.

He knew he was at the end of his rope within a minute, so he pulled her back against his chest, and she continued to fuck him back as his right hand traveled down to her clit.

"Cum on my dick, honey," he demanded. "Cum for me!"

His fingers teased her clit, and his dick penetrated all of her defenses as she leaned back into his body.

"Oh, Christ! I....oh fuck!"

"Let it go, girl!" he instructed, and her vagina obeyed his words, clenching down on his cock and massaging an agonizing orgasm out of him as well.

"That's a good girl," he growled, pulling out to cum on her open thighs.

/

They flopped down onto the bench seat then, both in complete and utter disbelief at the events at hand.

"You wanna come back to my place to crash?" he asked, hoping she'd at least let him hold her for a night.

"You want me to?"

"People in town will probably talk...it's up to you, but I'd like you to."

"Let 'em talk," she smiled, picking up random pieces of clothing from around the truck.

"This was really something else," he sighed, still smiling at her like a child at Christmas.

"I know I probably come across like a total whore but...I actually liked you for quite a while, and it's been a year and a half since I had sex last."

"I didn't think you were a whore! Good grief, girl! I was involved in this too, ya know?"

"I know. I'm just sayin' in case that's what you thought," she shrugged, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Well, I didn't think that. I like a woman who says what she wants and then takes it."

Heather laughed a little then and nodded her head, that was her to a T.

"I sure wanted you, and I guess you could say I took you," she smiled.

"You can take me anytime you like," he said, hoping that she wasn't done with him.

"I like the sound of that," she said softly, leaning into him as he pulled away from the shoulder of the road. "Maybe we could make this a regular thing."

"I could go for that," he grinned, pulling her closer as he continued down the dark road home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 


End file.
